mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Spike "maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" S1E01.png|Pinkie Pie walking towards Twilight and Spike. Pinkie trotting towards Twilight and Spike S1E01.png|*humming* Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png|Pinkie Pie standing perfectly still. Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png|A perfectly standing Pinkie. Pinkie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png|*gasp* Pinkie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png|Pinkie preparing to blast off... Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|Surprise! Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|I've just set a party just for you, Twilight. Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png|That cute Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Boooring. Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png|So, I can make creepy faces too. Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie explaining the party to Twilight Sparkle S1E1.png Pinkie Pie party library Twilight Sparkle hot sauce S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Pinkie putting hot sauce on cupcake S1E01.png|Hot sauce. Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png|Mmmmm! Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png|It looks great, but tastes spicy! Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png|She's good. Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing the identity of Nightmare Moon S1E1.png Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png|Pinkie loves to play the guessing game. Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png|Funny face there, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png|Pinkie's mouth stuffed by Applejack. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Main 6 regroup S1E2.png Twilight only can stop S1E2.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png|Worried, concerned Pinkie Pie. Pinkie finds the references guide S1E02.png Pinkie Pie REFerence S01E02.png Twilight pushes Pinkie away S1E02.png Pinkie Pie under E S01E02.png|"It was under 'E'!" Pinkie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png Twilight retrieves reference guide S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png Pinkie 'Whee, let's go!' S1E02.png Twilight to Pinkie 'Not so fast' S1E02.png Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png Rainbow Dash with her tail missing S1E02.png|"Especially if there's caramel apples in there!" Pinkie 'Especially if there's candy apples in there' S1E02.png Pinkie to Twilight 'What those things are good' S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png Fluttershy speeds down while Rainbow catches Pinkie S1E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png Twilight care less S1E2.png Twilight very grateful S1E2.png Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|Pinkie doesn't take this too seriously. Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png Pinkie laughing at first tree S1E02.png|This is how Pinkie reacts to the scary trees. Pinkie making faces at first tree S1E02.png|Making faces at the tree. Pinkie Pie displaced jaw S1E02.png|Looks like Pinkie was trying a little too hard... Pinkie Pie starting a song S1E2.png|"When I was a little filly and the sun was going do-o-own... Twilight tell me S1E2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png|The darkness and the shadows, Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png|...they would always make me Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png|fro-o-own..." Pinkie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png|"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw. But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all." Pinkie 'Learn to stand up tall, face your fears' S1E02.png|"She said, 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears...'" Pinkie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png|"'You'll see that they can't hurt you: just laugh to make them disappear.'" Pinkie laughing at a scary tree S1E02.png|"Ha, ha, ha!" Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Pinkie "So..." S1E02.png|"So... giggle at the ghosties!" Pinkie "And tell that big dumb scary face" S1E02.png|"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and- Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png|if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming- Pinkie about to conclude the song S1E02.png|and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh... Laugh!" Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png Twilight laugh face S1E2.png Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Main ponies soaking wet S1E2.png Applejack shocked S01E02.png Rarity short tail S01E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Watching Dash twitching her wings Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|This is it... Applejack "Isn't this what you've been waiting for" S1E02.png|Beholding the orbs on the pedestal. Twilight possible twitch S1E2.png Twilight book said S1E2.png Twilight not sure S1E2.png Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png Twilight goes missing S1E2.png Applejack "c'mon!" S1E2.png Twilight right here S1E2.png Pinkie ecstatic S1E2.png|Pinkie is really excited to get her own Element... Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png|...which is Laughter! Twilight there it is S1E2.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|And the necklace has been just made! Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png The ponies waking up S1E2.png Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png|Hey, Applejack, check out my necklace! Main 6 ponies victorious S1E2.png Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy look at the light S1E2.png The return of Princess Celestia S1E2.png The ponies bow down to Princess Celestia S1E02.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack panning shot S1E2.png Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png Main 6 anxiously awaiting Luna's response to Celestia's truce S1E02.png Pinkie Pie falls over from leaning too much S1E02.png Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png|"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png|"Why do I have to cry even during happy endings?" Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png Pinkie Pie "isn't this exciting" S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|This pony is simply the talk of the party. The Ticket Master Discovering the ticket Pinkie baats S1E03.png|Squealing because she thinks bats landed on her face Pinkie waits S1E03.png|"Wait, these aren't... tickets to..." Pinkie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|".. the Grand Galloping Gala?" At this point, Ellie Goulding's song Starry Eyed should come on. Pinkie's Grand Galloping Gala Fantasy Pinkie Pie standing on her hind legs in her gala fantasy S1E03.png|"It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria!" Pinkie Pie dreaming of being happy at the gala S1E3.png|"I've always, always, ALWAYS wanted to go!" Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|A happy, excited Pinkie Pie, of her vision of the Gala. Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png|"Oh, the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!" Pinkie Pie's fantasy for her S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie, happy as can be. PiñataS01E03.png|A teddy bear-shaped piñata. Sun-beamsS01E03.png|"Goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla!" Pinkie Pie pins her tail on the pony S1E03.png Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Pinkie's favourite game: Pin the tail on the pony, except when she removes her blindfold, her own tail is on the poster and she has the fake tail. Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Smiling in a camera booth Pinkie tongue S01E03.png|And licking the Hub logo! Trying to get the ticket Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png|She assumes the ticket is for her and Rarity laments the loss of her chance to meet the love of her life. Pinkie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png|Twilight: "Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to." Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|Comedy and Tragedy: "You haven't?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Now just tragedy. Well, sorta. Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png|Pinkie Pie and her friends bicker. Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png|No Rainbow Dash, she's taking me! I'm the party pony! Twilight shouting S01E03.png|''Quiieet!!!'' Pinkie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png|"And then I said, 'Oatmeal?! Are you craz-' Oh." Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png|Twilight shoos them away. Pinkie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Pinkie uses a surprise party to reaffirm her friendship with Twilight The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png|A circle of ponies catches Twilight and throws her into the air. Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png|Pinkie sings, "Twilight is my bestest friend. Whoopie, whoopie!" Twilight being thrown in the air again S1E3.png |"Pinkie..." Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png|"I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party! She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!" Pinkie Pie looks down S1E03.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png Twilight can't decide S1E3.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|After Twilight's outburst, the friends regret pressuring her. RD, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png Pinkie looking S1E3.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity with their very own tickets. Pinkie happy with her ticket S01E03.png|Woohoo! Gala ponies, here I come! Applebuck Season Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png Pinkie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|"Hey! Thi-i-s m-a-akesss myyyy voi-ice sound si-illlllly!" Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png|This requires popcorn. Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|OM, NOM, NOM. Pinkie Pie with popcorn all over her face S1E4.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png|Dancing with joy. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|'' I haven't seen Applejack since the stampede!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png|Pardon me to cut you off... Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png Pinkie explaining how AJ is going to help her S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 1 S1E4.png Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 2 S1E4.png Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Pinkie and Applejack like the trophy... Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|The way Applejack takes the trophy sure is strange. Pinkie and Twilight S1E4.png|"She seemed fine to me!" Pinkie Pie reassures the Cakes S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie is nothing but joy and laughter. She does represent the Spirit of Laughter after all. Pinkie Pie talks to Applejack S1E04.png Pinkie Pie Happy S1E4.png Applejack shacking S01E04.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Apple...wut S01E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png|Let's see. To make muffins, we need sugar, eggs, chocolate chips... Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png|Applejack's fine creation. Hazy Vision Chocolate Chips S1E4.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png|Ugh... Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|I'm gonna barf! Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png|Get rid of those muffins, Spike, they're not as tasty as everypony thought. Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Clossing S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie bouncing S1E05.png TwilightAndPinkieS1E5.png Pinkie Pie zooming S1E5.png Twilight continuing reading S1E5.png Pinkie Pie bouncing off the ground S1E5.png Pinkie Pie looking down at Twilight S1E5.png Pinkie Pie sitting in midair S1E5.png Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png|She's being Pinkie Pie, no questioning that. Pinkie Pie-Vroom S1E5.png Pinkie Pie excited about spending time with Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Pinkie Pie with her hooves in her head S1E05.png|My head is full of things to say! Pinkie talking about Rainbow Dash S01E05.png Pinkie Pie standing with her hooves out S1E5.png Pinkie falling over S1E05.png Pinkie Pie falling back S1E5.png Pinkie lying on her back smiling S1E05.png Pinkie lying on her back S1E05.png|Spotting Rainbow Dash flying above Pinkie sees Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Twilight looking at Pinkie S1E5.png Not now pinkie S1E5.png I was going to warn you S1E5.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|Yikes! Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png Pinkie follows Rainbow Dash through Sweet Apple Acres S1E05.png Pinkie Pie follows S1E5.png Pinkie Pie in the lake S1E5.png Dash about to run S1E5.png Dash gives up S1E5.png Pinkie happy for Dash's help S1E5.png Lining up the cloud S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png|Trying to get a good angle. Moving the cloud S1E5.png Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png Pinkie's signal S1E5.png|Giving the signal to Rainbow Dash Pinkie waiting for the reaction S1E5.png Laughing Pinkie S1E2.png Concerned about Spike S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash laughing at Spike S1E05.png Merriment continues S1E5.png Hilarity with Pinkie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie hiccup S01E05.png|Whoa, my! Pinkie Pie hiccups "are you kidding?" S1E5.png|EEK! Pinkie and Rainbow "all in good fun" S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's jumping hiccup S1E5.png Rainbow Dash sticks hoof in Pinkie's mouth S1E5.png Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png The trap is set S1E5.png Here comes Rarity S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters S1E05.png Rainbow and Pinkie watching their quarry S1E5.png Excited for a prank S1E5.png Not a good prank idea S1E5.png Rainbow Dash agrees S1E5.png Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|She has no clue at all... Rainbow Dash ink eye S1E05.png Pinkie the next day S1E5.png Gilda whats up S1E05.png Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png Gilda sees Pinkie Pie S1E05.png We'll catch up later S1E5.png Pinkie Pie popping up through the cloud S01E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png|A wild Pinkie Pie appeared! Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png Rainbow Dash 'Pinkie, you're so random' S1E5.png|Pinkie being random. Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png I think Dash won S1E5.png Pinkie Pie being suspended in the air by balloons S1E05.png|... A bunch of balloons lift her up to the sky... Another Race S01E05.png Ready, Go S01E05.png Gilda lags behind S01E05.png Gilda about to pop Pinkie Pie's balloons S1E05.png Gilda popping balloons S1E05.png Pinkie Pie catches up to Rainbow Dash and Gilda with a flying contraption S1E05.png Gilda "Get lost" S1E05.png Gilda "buzz off!" S01E05.png Pinkie Pie hears Gilda flying above S1E05.png Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Pinkie Pie observes Gilda S1E05.png|Tell me I didn't see and hear what I just saw and heard. Pinkie Pie talks to herself S1E05.png|Don't look at me... I don't know. Pinkie Pie looking devious S01E05.png|"Pinkie Pie... Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Style!" Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png Gilda & Pinkie about to shake hands S1E05.png Gilda getting zapped S1E05.png Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png Pinkie zapping Gilda S1E05.png|Gilda derping. Pinkie Pie's eyes pop out S1E05.png|I'm keeping an eye on you! Pinkie Minuette Berryshine S1E05.png Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png Spike eating the cake S1E5.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png Gilda_accuses_Pinkie_Pie_S1E05.png Gilda_talks_to_Pinkie_Pie_S1E05.png Gilda tells Rainbow Dash they're leaving S1E05.png Gilda_wants_Rainbow_Dash_to_leave_with_her_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_tells_her_about_the_pranks_S1E05.png Gilda_surprised_S1E05.png Pinkie_Pie_"Ooo"_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_talks_to_Gilda_S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Gilda "no way" S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_"Not,_cool"_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_is_sad_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_turns_to_look_at_Pinkie_Pie_S1E05.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|BZZZZZZT! Pinkie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.png Boast Busters Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Pinkie non speaking cameo Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|Pinkie's cameo Dragonshy Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash S1E07.png |Hey Rainbow Dash, hey Fluttershy.. Pinkie sliding off the screen S01E07.png Pinkie Pie planning a celebration for Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie, is she staring at us? Fluttershy runs after Pinkie S01E07.png|Pinkie Pie, happily bouncing,carefree. Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Oh, I just came up with the best idea ever. Pinkie Pie pokes Rainbow Dash S1E7.png|Poke! Rainbow Dash blames Pinkie Pie for making her drop the ball S1E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rarity on edge S1E7.png Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png Rainbow Dash hugs Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E07.png|Pinkie with RD an Rarity. Pinkie "We can do it!" S1E7.png|She is ready, to face that dragon. Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|Tee-hee! Pinkie Pie I Mean S1E7.png|No, wait. How do I put this? Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Pinkie, the mad stylist. Ponies montage posing S1E07.png|We're ready! Pinkie Pie uuh pretty! S01E07.png|''Ooh pretty.'' Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Twilight and others set off S01E07.png|Pinkie heading off on an adventure The ponies head for the mountain S1E07.png Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Twilight and friends "safety in numbers" S01E07.png Pinkie Pie "Rawr!" S1E07.png|''Rawr!'' Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png|Every trip, is more fun with Pinkie Pie. Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Pinkie, so random she's winning tic-tac-toe! Rainbow Dash with her old cutie mark S1E07.png Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Pinkie Pie "just a hop, skip, and jump" S01E07.png Fluttershy observes Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy is unconvinced by Pinkie S1E7.png|Pinkie, so random, she gives people the creeps. Pinkie Hop Skip and Jump.png|Move yer little rump! A hop, a skip, and a jump! Fluttershy stuck S1E7.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Pinkie Pie covered in dirt S1E07.png Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png Pinkie Pie swings a rubber chicken S1E07.png|Ooooookaaaaaay? Pinkie Pie playing with the rubber chicken S1E7.gif|Pinkie Playing joyfully playing with the rubber chicken (animated). Everypony is ready S01E07.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png|Pinkie in the background. Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png|Pinkie, waving to the dragon. Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Pinkie, seconds before encountering the Dragon. Pinkie enters cave S1E7.png|I am Stonebane, and Engineer of Fun. Despite keeping my political views to myself, I am a party leader. I-- Pinkie Pie as a beaten present S1E7.png|Pinkie seconds after encountering the Dragon. Ponies knocked out S01E07.png Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png|Pinkie is frightened by the dragon. Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Main cast knocked out S1E7.png Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png Dragon crying S01E07.png Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie beckoning Twilight S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Psst Over Here S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Psst Over Here Hurry S1E09.png|Oh, it's you. Come on in. Pinkie Pie beckoning Spike S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Come Here S1E09.png|''Come here.'' Pinkie Pie beckons with hoof "come here!" S1E9.png Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png|Twilight come here quick... Pinkie Pie Head Out Door S1E09.png|...we've got a surprise inside. Pinkie Pie Afraid S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Flashlight S1E09.png Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png|Evidently, there are things even Pinkie Pie fears. Who knows if she's just pretending. Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E09.png|I know what Zecora is. She's a mysterious pony. Pinkie Pie Ooooo S1E09.png|And she will consume one that she gets close to. Spoooooooky! Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Worried S1E09.png Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png|She's an evil enchantress, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie And Twilight Arms Crossed S1E09.png|Twilight Sparkle is surprised by Pinkie Pie's Russian dance. Pinkie warns Twilight about Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Looking Into Camera S1E09.png|Don't look deep in her eyes... Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|Swirling eyes Pinkie Pie singing the Evil Enchantress song S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|...or she'll put you in trances! Pinkie Watch out! S1E09.png|So...Watch out! Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png|Wow..Catchy. Pinkie Pie Smile S1E09.png Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Pinkie, please, stop singing S1E09.png|Pinkie singing Evil Enchantress in the background. Main six among poison joke S1E09.png Pinkie shows up with a spotted tongue S1E09.png|"Phtha purse!" Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png|Pinkie spraying it. RD cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png|Duck! Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png Spike about to give main six nicknames S1E09.png|"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got..." Spike dubs Pinkie "Spitty Pie" S1E09.png|Spike dubs her "Spitty Pie". Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Hairity and Spitty Pie S1E9.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png Flank Check Plot Point S1E09.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png Rainbow Crash S1E09.png Pinkie spitting S01E09.png|Phee bwat Thegora thith? Zhe phurth vy thung! (See what Zecora did? She cursed my tongue!) Pinkie Pie stare S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|Eyeballs nearly pop out Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png|Tail swishing Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png Flutterguy S1E9.png Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png|See that. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie and the others watching Zecora. Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|"AaaaahhhhH!!!" Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png AB Strutting S1E09.png Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png Pinkie Pie leaping into the bath S1E09.png|CANNONBALL! Pinkie Pie jumping into the bath S1E09.png Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png|Pinkie checking her tongue. Pinkie Pie explains how horrible it was not being able to talk S1E09.png|"When I couldn't talk anymore my tongue was all, eeeeehhh!" Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul... Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie licks cream beard S1E10.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie and the remains of the cake S1E10.png Pinkie declares the sweets are satisfactory S1E10.png Pinkie "fit for a king" S1E10.png|"... and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that this treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess!" Pinkie about to eat another cake S1E10.png Pinkie lifting entire cake with her tongue S1E10.png|Look at her tongue! Pinkie "Ugh, a parasprite?" S1E10.png|"UGH! A parasprite? Are you kidding?" Pinkie disgusted by the parasprite S1E10.png Pinkie miming a trombone S1E10.png|Pinkie mimes playing a trombone when her friends don't understand why she's looking for one. Pinkie aghast at the sight of her friends adopting parasprites S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie really needs an accordion. Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|When Rarity emerges from her house carrying bags stuffed with Parasprites, Pinkie presents a harmonica that Applejack loaned her. Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png|Rarity doesn't care, though. UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|Maracas! Pinkie wants that Twilight would follow her S01E10.png Pinkie's cymbals get torn off by wind S1E10.png|"they will be with these symbals!" Pinkie Give me those back S01E10.png|"Hey, give me those back!" Pinkie Pie, what have you done S01E10.png|"Pinkie Pie, what have you done?" Pinkie Pie lost a brand new pair of cymbals S01E10.png|"I lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that´s what it is!" Pinkie Pie apalled S01E10.png|"Me?" Pinkie Pie I´m not ruining S01E10.png Others leaving Pinkie alone S01E10.png Rarity and Twilight leaving Pinkie S01E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Pinkie attracting parasprites with instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments: Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|The accordion, the banjo, the clash cymbals (off-screen), the harmonica... Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png|This, after all, is a one-pony band. Pinkie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png|The Pinkie Pie Pied Parasprite Piper of Ponyville Pinkie Pie trombone S01E10.png Pinkie "even when I don't understand me" S1E10.png|"Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I don't understand me." Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Wah, wah, wah, wah... Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie spotlight S1E13.png Pinkie Pie standing on ice S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Olympic figure skater, right here! Twilight skating for the first time S1E11.png|Pinkie Pie showing off Pinkie tells Twilight to steer S1E11.png|"Twilight, steer! Steer!" Twilight and Pinkie sliding across pond S1E11.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike in a pile S1E11.png Pinkie tries to console Twilight S1E11.png|"Twilight, you did a great job your first time around. I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours." Pinkie hesitates S1E11.png|When Twilight excitedly asks, "Really?", she pauses. Pinkie Pie "No." S1E11.png|"No." Pinkie asks Twilight "But did I make you feel better?" S1E11.png|"But did I make you feel better?" Pinkie suggests another activity S1E11.png|"I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hoofs on the ground." Pinkie suggests helping Fluttershy S1E11.png|"I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters." Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png|Pinkie Pie shrug. Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle overseeing the revamped process. Pinkie and Twilight looking at lake map S1E11.png Pinkie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png|Getting right to work. Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Offering to help Apple Bloom get a cupcake cutie mark Pinkie Pie talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Pinkie Pie jumps high S1E12.png Pinkie Pie baking cropped S1E12.png Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png|"I don't have any cupcakes, ... but you look like you'd be good at helping me make some." The Cupcake Song Pinkie Pie winks S1E12.png|"All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix! Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!" Apple Bloom balancing lemon on head S1E12.png|"A bit of salt, just a pinch!" Pinkie spinning cupcake tray on nose S1E12.png|"Baking these treats is such a cinch!" Pinkie balancing cupcake tray on head S1E12.png Pinkie with spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png|"Add a teaspoon of vanilla!" Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png|"And a little more and you count to four, and you never get your fill of..." Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" "So sweet and tasty!" S1E12.png|"So sweet and tasty!" Pinkie appears from top of frame S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" Pinkie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Don't be too hasty!" Pinkie Pie continues to sing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|"Cupcakes," Pinkie Pie singing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie ends Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes!" The apprenticeship fails Pinkie Pie tasting cupcakes S01E12.png|Pinkie tasting Apple Bloom's creations. Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png|"Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there?" Apple Bloom disappointed by her baking skills S1E12.png|"Flour. It's flour. Yay! I guessed it." Pinkie Pie "What game you want to play next?" S1E12.png Pinkie offers Twilight a cupcake S01E12.png|Wanna try one, Twilight? Twilight no thank you S1E12.png Twilight no thanks S1E12.png Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark S1E12.png|The camera zooms on Pinkie's cutie mark as Twilight explains, "A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself." Pinkie stirring S01E12.png Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom in party hats S01E12.png|Pinkie and Apple Bloom at the cute-ceañera. Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy making their way to the competition. The ponies are coming to see the Iron Pony Competition S1E13.png|Pinkie excitedly bouncing her way to the competition. The ponies are cheering S1E13.png Pinkie Pie as the Announcer S1E13.png Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|This is Pinkie Pie live in Equestria. Pinkie Pie in her balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looks at Spike who is climbing the rope S1E13.png|This is going to be... Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot-air balloon S1E13.png|Heh-heh! What can I say? Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|...the greatest competition nopony has ever seen before! Pinkie Pie and Spike in a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie commenting about the race S1E13.png Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie aboard a hot air balloon S1E13.png|Get ready, folks, the race is about to begin! Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looking down at the racers S1E13.png|Man, this is one competitive race. Pinkie Pie cheering for the racers S1E13.png Pinkie Pie and Spike observing the racers S1E13.png|"It's Applejack! It's Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|The results are in. Category:Character gallery pages